Random Romantic Randomness
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: This is a collection of random romance fics, ranging from anime to games and more. I'll put the setting in the front of each chapter, so go through and see what you like!
1. Chapter 1

**G'day Casters! Oh man, so many stories. Also, this is the fourth or fifth time (I believe. No, actually sixth. Forgot one of them haha…) I've written a Hyperdimension Neptunia story, however it may end up being the very first HDN story I upload… But this won't be full HDN, as mentioned in the title, this will be random shorts (But I have planned like, the first four as HDN, with two…unexpected SAO pairings afterwards… However I might mix it up and shuffle them around.). Meaning I'll be throwing completely random people from random anime, games, movies, and shows together. Anyhow, let's look at this first story!**

 _ **Story I: Sister Crush Swap Part I**_

 _ **Setting: Hyperdimension Neptunia**_

 _ **Pairing: Uni x Neptune**_

 _ **Third Person:**_

Things in Gamindustri were going alright, and there weren't any problems for the CPUs when it came to the Shares.

But recently, Nepgear's best friend, Uni, had been going through a rough time. Her sister, Noire, was always out, and seemed to avoid Uni most of the time. Nepgear also seemed to be gone a lot, so Uni couldn't hang out with her.

Today was no different.

 **Planeptune**

Histoire opened the front door of the Basilicom to see Uni, obviously depressed but trying to hide it.

"Hey Histoire, is uh, is Nepgear here?" she asked. "I am sorry. Nepgear has been out a lot recently, and even I don't know where she's been," the fairy replied. Uni hung her head, hiding her teary face. "Alright, sorry for bothering you," she said, before turning away and walking away from the Basilicom.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Meanwhile, Neptune had come out to get some Pudding, but stopped when she saw Uni. She sat in the shadows, listening in on the conversation between her Oracle and her sister's best friend.

 _Oh man, she seems really down. I guess Noire's been doing the same thing so I can get why, it's been slightly bringing me down too. What's up with those two?_ Wondered Neptune.

As Neptune watched Uni walk away sadly, she made a quick decision. _I can't let Uni be so down like this._

Neptune came out of her hiding spot, and was immediately spotted by Histoire. (Who she had been avoiding all morning so she wouldn't have to do work.) "Hey, close that trap," Neptune said to the writer. (Hehe)

"Neptune, where have you been?" asked Histoire. But Neptune cut her off as she was about to lecture her. "Sorry Histy, gotta run," she said cheerfully as she skipped out the front door. "Neptune!" but Histoire was ignored.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Uni walked down the bustling Planeptune streets, but unlike other foreigners and tourists, she sure as heck wasn't happy and checking out the wicked stuff Planeptune had to offer.

She found herself in a back alley, where she finally threw herself against the wall and broke down in tears.

She was all alone, no one liked her.

That's what she told herself.

She didn't even bother to look up when she heard her name being called.

Whoever was calling her certainly sounded cheery at first, but quickly became worried as soon as they saw the girl.

"Uni! Shh, don't cry. It's alright, ol' Neps is here to help!" came Neptune's voice. Uni felt gentle arms around her as Neptune hugged her. She didn't even look at Neptune's face to confirm it was her, she just threw her face into Neptune's chest as she bawled her eyes out.

"Uni, it's okay. I wanna know what's up with Nepgear and Noire too, but ya can't let it break ya down like this. I'm still around," said Neptune. It was odd, hearing her so gentle and caring, but Uni didn't even question it.

"Nep…tune…" she sobbed as she curled close to Neptune. Although her name was the only coherent thing she could say.

"Why don'tcha come back to the Basilicom with me? I'll cheer you up before you can say Planeptune!" said Neptune. Uni just nodded, still crying into Neptune's chest.

Looks like she'd have to carry Uni.

Neptune transformed into HDD, and lifted Uni up. She took off and flew back to the Basilicom with Uni in her arms.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

They arrived at the Basilicom, and Neptune, still in her HDD form, took Uni inside and up to where her games console was.

Histoire was waiting for Neptune, about ready to blow an hour long lecture at her. But as soon as she saw the Lastation CPU Candidate in the arms of Purple Heart, she threw that idea away and let Neptune do what she could to cheer Uni up.

Neptune went back to human form after she placed Uni on the couch, and threw Battlezone into the game console. Neptune didn't usually play First Person Shooters, but she knew it might be the best way to get to Uni.

Uni rubbed the tears from her eyes and quietly picked up the controller, deciding that maybe Neptune's strategy would help her.

And after a few hours of Battlezone (Which, by the way, Uni won 99% of the matches), Uni was back to her normal self.

"Hey, Neptune?" said Uni as said girl turned off the console. "What's up Uni?" Neptune replied in her normal cheerful voice. "Well, thanks. Even though you so obviously suck at Battlezone, you kept it in just so I'd cheer up. We've never really hung out before, so I didn't expect you to help me," said Uni, somehow keeping her tsundere at bay. "It's no problem Uni! I just couldn't bear to see you so down!" Neptune said, smiling at the younger CPU. Uni returned the smile.

It was then that they heard the front door, and Histoire talking. But the person there obviously didn't want to talk much. Neptune and Uni checked, and saw it was Nepgear. "Hey Nep Jr.!" said Neptune. "Oh, hi Neptune," said Nepgear. Uni waved at her best friend. "Hey Uni," Nepgear said. But she just walked straight past them to her room.

"So Nepgear's avoiding talking to us just like Noire," sighed Uni. "Well, yeah. I guess it kinda looks that way. But don't worry Uni, I'm sure things'll return to normal!" said Neptune. _How can this girl be so optimistic?_ Wondered Uni, but she couldn't help smiling at the CPU's optimism. "Well, thanks again Neptune. But I should probably head home now," said Uni. "Alright kiddo! Hey, if Lonely Heart is still ignoring you tomorrow, you should come over again!" said Neptune. "Well, I don't want to abandon Lastation… But I guess Noire is still doing her job, so I suppose I can come over again when I'm done for the day," said Uni. "Alright!" Neptune pumped her fist. Uni actually laughed.

"Well, see you then, Neptune," she said. "See ya Uni!" said Neptune.

And with that, Uni activated HDD and flew back home.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

And that kept up for another week. Noire would ignore Uni, Uni would go to Planeptune where Nepgear would be gone, and Uni would play games with Neptune.

It wasn't always Battlezone, Uni tried her hand at some of Neptune's favourite games. Though she may have failed a bit compared to Neptune. But she got better eventually, and Neptune was getting better at Battlezone too.

But, there was something else that started bugging Uni, and she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

One day though, things became clearer to both CPUs.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

 **Lastation**

Noire had finished her paperwork for the day and took off, which had become an everyday routine by now.

Uni groaned, left all alone in the Lastation Basilicom, aside from their Oracle, Kei.

Unfortunately, despite having finished all her work, Kei insisted that Uni stay in Lastation for the day.

Uni groaned again and went onto her computer. She called Neptune, who answered quickly. "Yo Uni! What's crackin'?" asked Neptune. "Kei wants me to stay in Lastation today, but Noire's still ignoring me and is out," sighed Uni. "Well, that's nothing your good pal Neptune can't fix! I'll Nep that boredom right up!" said Neptune. And before Uni could say anything, Neptune had ended the call and was very likely on her way to Lastation.

Uni just threw herself onto her bed. "What's going on with Noire and Nepgear?" she wondered.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Neptune landed at the front of the Lastation Basilicom, transformed to her human form, and entered.

Kei was the first person who saw her.

"Lady Neptune, Noire's out if that's who you came looking for," she said. "I know, I was looking for Uni," said Neptune. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow her to leave her work for today," replied the Oracle. "That's okay! I'll just stay here!" said Neptune. "Don't you have business of your own to settle in Planeptune?" Kei asked. Neptune shook her head.

Before Kei replied again, Uni came out. "Neptune, I thought I heard your voice," she smiled. "Uns! Heya!" said Neptune cheerfully. "Uns?" Uni looked at her confused. "Well, a lot of us have nicknames in this franchise, so I thought I'd give you one!" said Neptune. And, that's when Uni's tsundere kicked in. "I-It's not like I wanted a nickname, it sounds weird," she stuttered. "Come on Uns! Let's have fun," said Neptune, completely ignoring Uni. "H-Hey! Did you even hear what I said?" but Neptune just pulled Uni along without paying attention. Uni sighed and followed willingly.

They ended up in Uni's room.

"Neato room ya got here," said Neptune, as it was the first time she had actually been in Uni's room. "Um, t-thanks," said Uni, quietly. Neptune noticed the stutter, and looked over at Uni.

"You want to find out what's going on with Noire and Nepgear, don't you," said Neptune. Uni looked up at Neptune in surprise, not expecting her to be so serious. "Y-Yeah, of course I do," Uni said. "Don't you?" Neptune nodded. "I guess I do. It's no fun with Nepgear not around. Well, when you're not there I mean," she said. Uni sighed, and fell onto her bed. Neptune sat next to her.

"Well, Kei said not to leave Lastation. She didn't say you can't leave the Basilicom. Let's look around for Noire!" suggested Neptune, out of the blue. Uni considered it, and figured Neptune was right.

"Alright, it beats hanging around here all day," she said. Neptune nodded and helped Uni get up off the bed.

The two girls went to leave the Basilicom, though Kei was at the exit. "And where are you going?" she asked. "We're not leaving Lastation, just going to patrol the city," said Uni. "Alright, but be back soon," said the Oracle, and let them out.

Both CPUs activated HDD and flew over Lastation.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

As the two were flying over Rebeat Resort, they noticed two figures sitting on a hill overlooking the resort.

They landed out of sight and went back to human form, before walking up the hill.

When they got close, they saw who it was.

Noire and Nepgear.

"Wait, why are Noire and Nepgear out here alone having a picnic?" wondered Uni. "I'm sensin' a mighty high lily rank here," commented Neptune.

That was made obvious when Noire hugged Nepgear, and even kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, something weird's going on here," said Uni. "Well, maybe we should leave them for now 'n' take 'em by surprise when they get back," said Neptune. Uni just agreed because she didn't feel like disturbing the two CPUs.

And so, they went back to the Lastation Basilicom.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It was late when Noire finally returned, and this time Nepgear was with her.

Uni and Neptune were playing a video game in Uni's room though, so they didn't notice straight away.

As Noire and Nepgear passed Uni's room, Nepgear stopped. "What's wrong, Nepgear?" asked Noire. "Listen, I think Neptune's here," she said. Noire paused, and heard Neptune and Uni chatting while obviously playing a game. Noire slightly opened Uni's door, and saw the two playing together.

"So now Uni and Neptune seem to be getting closer. I guess that makes things easier for us," she said as she closed the door quietly. "Maybe we should tell them, I mean, we've kinda been ignoring them recently. That might be why Neptune and Uni are hanging out," said Nepgear. Noire sighed. Truth was, both girls were nervous about telling their sisters about their relationship.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Uni stood there. "Oh, hey sis, hey Nepgear," she said, awkwardly. "H-Hi Uni," stammered Nepgear. "H-Hey," stammered Noire. "Oh finally back! How was your day?" asked Neptune, jumping up when she heard the voices. "U-Um, alright…" said Nepgear. "Looked better than that at Rebeat Resort," said Neptune. Uni just face palmed. Noire and Nepgear went bright red. "T-That's not what you think. We w-were just clearing the d-dungeon together and took a break," said Noire quickly. "So it's my cute little sister and Tsundere Heart! That's a cute pairing~," said Neptune, ignoring Noire's statement. "I just said that's not what it was!" said Noire. "And who the heck are you calling Tsundere Heart?!"

Uni closed the door before Neptune said anything more. "What the hell?" she asked. "What? I said we'd take 'em by surprise!" said Neptune. "I didn't think you were going to do that though! Ugh! This is the worst," groaned Uni, turning away from the pink-haired girl.

Now, usually Neptune would probably do something silly and stupid here. But for once, she had no idea what to do or say. Why? Why was she so out of words?

Was it something to do with Uni? Did she…have feelings?

After a minute, Neptune finally piped up.

"U-Uni…" she said quietly. The black-haired candidate didn't respond. She was lying face down on her bed. Neptune thought she might have been sleeping.

"Uni, I'm sorry," Neptune apologised. "If you're mad at me, I can go back to Planeptune."

Uni still didn't say anything.

Neptune sighed sadly and turned towards the door.

"Wait," said Uni. Neptune turned back to the bed to see Uni had finally reacted. She was looking towards the older girl, though still lying in the bed. "I'm…I'm not mad at you…Neptune..." she said, just as quietly as Neptune. "But I guess I pushed it, huh," said Neptune. "No, it's fine. I just don't know how to react to finding out my best friend is dating my sister," said Uni. Neptune smiled. "I suppose I'm the same," she said. "Well, I want the old Neptune back. So, do you want to play Fairy Fencer F with me?" Uni asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Neptune's smile became even brighter as she nodded. "Sure thing!" she said, doing her best to return to her cheerful attitude.

And so the two girls played until nightfall, when they both fell asleep in Uni's bed (Though they may not have noticed they fell asleep with each other until the next morning).

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Uni groaned as she slowly awoke after a good night's sleep. She felt something warm and heavy in her arms, and opened her eyes.

Neptune.

The first thing she saw was Neptune's pink hair. She was confused at first, but then remembered they had fallen asleep together while playing Fairy Fencer F.

Uni carefully slid out of Neptune's hug, making sure not the wake the older girl, and saw the console was still on, with the game in. She saved the game and turned it off, and looked at her phone for the time.

9:30 AM.

"Man, I slept in… Noire's gonna kill me," she said quietly.

Then she remembered the events of the day before, how Nepgear and Noire had been together. She sighed and quietly left the room, still making sure not to wake the sleeping Goddess in her bed.

On the wall across from Uni's room was a note.

 _Nepgear is waiting for Neptune, so just come to my room when Neptune's gonna go. -Noire_

"I guess that means Nepgear is still here," said Uni to herself. "Yeah, I am," came the Planeptune Candidate's voice. Uni jumped in surprise and almost fell back, but Nepgear grabbed her. "Geeze, don't scare me like that Nepgear," she said. "I'm sorry," said Nepgear.

Uni fixed herself up and looked back at Nepgear. "Well, sorry for keeping you here overnight. We sorta lost track of time," she said. "Oh it's no problem. But, um, are you alright?" Nepgear asked, worrying about how Uni felt about the night before. "Y-Yeah. I'm alright. I was a bit shocked last night, but I'm okay now," Uni said. "That's good. I wasn't expecting Neptune to say anything, but I figured you two had seen us yesterday because I noticed the light from your transformations," said Nepgear. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting Neptune to say anything either, even though she basically told me she would," sighed Uni. Nepgear just laughed. "Well, that's Neptune I guess," Uni also giggled and agreed. "Yeah."

The two girls stood awkwardly in the hall for a few seconds, before Nepgear broke the silence. "I guess I should get Neptune and head back to Planeptune," she said. Uni nodded. "Alright," she said.

"Oh, um, Uni? Even though I'm, um, with your sister, we can still be best friends, right?" Nepgear asked. "Wh-What are you saying so suddenly? I-I mean, y-yeah… Of course," answered Uni. Nepgear smiled. "Thanks Uni," she said, before going into Uni's room to wake Neptune up.

Uni sighed and went to start her work for the day. _Get my mind off of all this for a bit._

 **!=-{+}-=!**

 **Planeptune**

A couple of days had passed, and right now Noire and Uni were both in Planeptune.

"Nepgear and I are going to go to a café for lunch, do you two want to come?" asked Noire. "N-No, that's alright," said Uni. "Okay then, we'll see you later. Take care," said Noire.

The Lastation CPU and the Planeptune Candidate left together, leaving Neptune and Uni alone. Histoire was somewhere, neither knew where, Compa was at the hospital she worked at, and IF was doing missions for the Guild.

Uni noticed Neptune was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Neptune?"

When she looked towards the CPU, she saw an odd look on her face. Like she was mentally battling herself, trying to make some sort of decision.

"Neptune, are you okay?" Uni asked. Neptune shook her head and looked towards Uni, smiling again. "I'm fine and dandy," she said, but something about her voice seemed off. "Neptune, I can tell there's something bothering you," Uni said. And once again, Neptune was trying to make some sort of decision.

But Uni wasn't expecting what happened next.

The way Neptune looked at Uni changed, from forcing herself to be cheery, to something that looked more like longing. "Uni," Neptune whispered. She walked closer to the younger girl, Uni still having no idea what was going on.

Neptune gently grabbed Uni's hand, causing Uni's face to go bright red.

Suddenly, Neptune giggled, before leaning in.

And kissing Uni.

On the lips.

Uni was startled by the sudden kiss, and by reaction pulled away. Neptune now seemed worried, thinking maybe Uni didn't like her.

"N-Neptune?"

"Uni, I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," apologised Neptune. Uni was fighting back her tsundere urge to reject Neptune despite her true feelings, which was tough. But…

"N-No, you d-don't have to a-apologise," whispered Uni. Neptune looked back up into Uni's eyes. "Uni…" this time it was Uni that kissed Neptune.

She was shy at first, not sure what to actually do, but when Neptune started returning the kiss, she felt more confident.

The kiss started out gentle, but became more passionate quickly.

Eventually, the two girls broke apart for air.

"Uni, I love you," whispered Neptune, smiling.

"I love you too, Neptune," smiled Uni.

Neptune hugged Uni, and kissed her again.

 _Who would have figured I'd end up being in love with Neptune…?_

 _So the two main ships have been swapped, and now I'm with Uni. I can live with that!_

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When Nepgear and Noire finally got home, they found Neptune napping on the couch, with Uni held tightly in her arms.

"Aw, they look cute," said Nepgear. "I guess even I can't deny that fact," said Noire, managing a small smile.

She was happy for her little sister, and for her best friend. Her girlfriend's older sister.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

And from then onwards, the four Goddesses lived happily, and an alliance between Lastation and Planeptune that was stronger than any in recorded history was formed.

 **And that's part one of Sister Crush Swap! I was going to finish part two before uploading this, but decided that'd take too long and I haven't uploaded in a long time. And now I gotta worry about school too. And then I'm also working on one of the later stories!  
Looking at my stories, I think I've been moving towards this genre for a little while from the action, though I still do action, and this had always been in the background of my previous stories. But anyway, I'm still not perfect. Don't know how to finish my main romance one-shot, Magnetised, but I'll get there! I say this right as I write multiple action scenes in SH6… XD**

 **-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or its characters, it all belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart)**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day Casters! Yeah, another chapter in Random Romantic Randomness. I was going to do the chapter of Nepgear x Noire before anything else, but considering I haven't started it, I figured I may as well do others. And this is actually an old story, I wrote it in 2015 as a fun little fantasy thing for my girlfriend, and figured I may as well put it to use since I've already got another ship from real life planned (Though that one's a joke ship…). So, after a little bit of editing and modifying (Adding the intro paragraph, and adding paragraphs in general), here is my old Chris (Me) x Rebecca story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Story II: Sword Fights**_

 _ **Setting: Real Life (Virtcast Productions Members)**_

 _ **Pairing: Rebecca x Chris (Feury)**_

 **Florida; 2016**

 _ **Christopher's POV:**_

It was school holidays for both of us, summer holidays for Rebecca, mid-year holidays for me. So, for the two weeks I had out of school, I finally was able to visit the one person I had been dying to meet up with for years.

Rebecca.

I flew to Florida and when she finally saw me, she practically bowled me over, hugging me tight. I also held her tight, not wanting to let go.

We had been waiting for this for so long, ever since we first started dating back around late 2014 or so. And at last, things had finally gone well.

 **A few days later; Rebecca's House**

"Short, but cool," said Rebecca, looking at the rubber Lord Of The Rings 'Sting' replica sword I had brought over.

"Yeah, it's short, but it being short and light makes it easy for me to use," I said.

I grabbed the blade when she pointed it at me. She let go and I flipped it around by throwing it up in the air, spinning it around, and catching the hilt.

"Not bad. But do you know how to properly use it?" she questioned. I smirked. "How about we find out," I said, pointing to where I had noticed her Master Sword. "You sure?" she asked when she saw what I was pointing to. "Why not?"

She grabbed it and we both got into a fighting stance.

"Now, let's make this a fair fight please," I said.

She nodded, and I lunged at her, swinging my blade. She blocked it. I swung at her shoulder and she blocked again. She tried to swing at my leg, but I blocked and countered by spinning around and slashing at her neck. She blocked again, and we locked swords.

"Not bad, not bad at all," she teased.

We brought our blades back and she tried to slash at my stomach. I jumped backwards. She lunged, and I side stepped. I tried to stab her, but she jumped away.

We were once again standing there, waiting for each other to make the next move.

During this few seconds, I noticed we had moved around the room, and I was now standing next to Rebecca's bed. A fun little plan formed in my head.

I swung at Rebecca to initiate her attack. She blocked and swung at my head, from the right. The bed was on my left, so I didn't block it.

At the very last second, I jumped sideways and fell onto the bed, dropping my sword and relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes and made my breathing slow and shallow. I landed and didn't move, pretending to be unconscious.

"Haha very funny Chris," said Rebecca. I didn't react. "Chris, come on," she said again. "Chris?" I was making her worried. "Chris?!"

And now she was beginning to panic.

I couldn't help but giggle on the inside.

"Chris!" She tried to shake me awake, but my muscles were relaxed so she was just shaking a ragdoll. "Chris!"

Was that a tear I felt on my stomach? Because my shirt had been lifted up a little from the fall, so it made sense that I would feel it.

She was about to either call for help, or go get help, and that was when I pounced.

With lightning fast reflexes, I grabbed her and dragged her down onto the bed, getting on top of her and keeping my weight on her so she couldn't escape. She was struggling, and I laughed.

"Not fuckin' funny dude!" She said. But I still couldn't stop laughing.

She gave up trying to escape and hit me in the arm. It stung, and hurt, but I didn't let up. So, she just gave up and relaxed.

My laughing died down and we were just lying there. She was looking up at me, and I was looking straight back into her eyes. Something happened in that moment, and I seemed to lose control. Which was a first, since I have never lost control over my actions ever in my whole life.

I slowly bent down and closed my eyes, my lips meeting hers. She didn't try to pull away from the kiss though, and started kissing me back.

 _Our first kiss…_

I pulled away for a second, and looked at her again.

"I love you, Becca," I said. "I love you too, Chris," she replied, a large smile gracing her cute face.

She pulled me back down and we kissed again. It wasn't desperate, but rather calm, and passionate.

Unfortunately for me, she had obviously made a plan. She used my distraction to overpower me, and threw me onto my back. Now she was on top.

She put her weight on me much like I had done to her, and held my hands on the bed above my head.

"Damnit. Should have expected that," I laughed when we pulled away for a breath. She smiled. I tried to get out, but it was no use.

"What's wrong? Can't take your own medicine?" She teased.

I gave up and decided to just let myself be trapped by the beautiful, amazing girl above me.

We kissed again.

After a while, we were just laying there, Rebecca still on top of me. I tried to get out again, still no use.

"I'm not getting out any time soon, am I?" it was more of an observation than a question. "Nope," she said.

She kissed me again, but Sarah came into the room.

"Ah, okay. I'm going to not be here," she went straight back out.

"Dang it," said Rebecca. "I had a feeling that might happen. At least it was only Sarah, not your mum," I said. "And for that, we should probably be grateful. But still, I should probably talk to Sarah," she said.

I nodded, and she got off of me. She went off to find Sarah, while I climbed into the bed properly, instead of having my legs dangling uncomfortably off the side.

I put my head on the pillow and relaxed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After a short while, Rebecca came back. I didn't really hear the door, but I felt and heard her getting on the bed.

I opened my eyes to see her lying on the bed in front of me.

"You tired too?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes struggling to stay open like mine. I grabbed my iPhone and checked the time. "That might be why, it's 10:34," I said.

I started to get up to go to where I was sleeping while staying here, but Rebecca grabbed my arm. I paused and looked at her.

"Could you stay here tonight?" She asked. I smiled gently, but still got up.

"Chris?" "Well, I don't know about you, but I can't really sleep with the light on," I smiled. She smiled too.

I grabbed my phone and turned the brightness down, turning on the torch too. I turned off the light and used the torch to find my way back to the bed.

I turned it off and lay down next to Rebecca. I pulled her close.

"Goodnight my beautiful little Lion Cub," I said. I was growing rather fond of those nicknames I had made in Dragoncast Productions.

"Goodnight my Night Fury Guardian," she said. She soon drifted off to sleep.

I kept my normal habit of not falling asleep until about 1 or 2 in the morning, but probably set a record for how little I tossed and turned. Because I didn't really, I was comfortable with Rebecca snuggling up to me. Unlike in my bed at home.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I woke up the next morning, and was surprised to see Rebecca still with me. But a half second comparison between her breathing when she was asleep last night and now told me she was awake.

I pulled back a bit and looked at her face.

"Good morning," I said, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled. "Good evening," she said from habit. But then obviously remembered I was here, not in Australia. "Oh wait, I mean morning," she said. I laughed.

"I wish I could say you'd get used to it, but by the time you do I'll probably be back home," I said.

She looked sad for a second, and I felt sad too.

I wanted to stay with her, whether it was here or in Australia.

I held her close again and she buried her face in my chest, because I had gotten hot last night and somehow managed to get my shirt off to sleep in clothes a bit more normal for me, without waking up Rebecca. My black Legend of Zelda shirt lay on the edge of the bed behind Rebecca now.

And now I knew why Rebecca had stayed until I woke up, because I found myself not wanting to get up.

"I wonder how long this is going to last?" she wondered. I laughed. "Probably until one of us gets bored and wants to get out of bed," I said. She looked up at me. "But that might be a while," I smirked.

We spent at least half a day like that.

 **And that's that. Short, but I hope you enjoyed none the less. Going back over this certainly made me feel better, I was pretty down last night and this morning (I guess the only thing that would really cheer me up is if this actually happened, and I was able to finally meet up with Becca. Alas, money is a thing and it's a freaking pain…). Anyway, as is probably obvious at this point, updates on Random Romantic Randomness and Nightmares Of The Team will probably be slow, as I focus more on one-shots. These are the only two chaptered stories I focus on now aside from Sister Holidays Shorts. (Really though my main focus is on Sister Knights, sometimes things like Magnetised (Which I really want to finish because it's a story I like) or another WIP one-shot, but mainly Sister Knights…) So anyway, for now, I shall say good bye once again!**

 **-Night Fury Warrior (Story made under Minecast Chris)  
Minecast Productions 2015  
Virtcast Productions 2017**


End file.
